Kingpin
''"Ahh, Spider-Man... how... wonderful." ''- Kingpin Background Kingpin is a major character in the game, appearing as a villain all the way up from the start of Act 2 until the middle of the Symbiote Apocalypse, when Spider-Man and Black Widow decide to team up with Kingpin when the Tinkerer stops co-operating. Kingpin eventually agrees, realising he can use this situation to become "the most admired man in New York" and get Spider-Man to bow down to him. Story Kingpin plays a very large role since the very chronological beginning of the story, when he uses his powers to trick The Rolling Sevens and The Park Avenues into killing each other, possibly to either distract the police or remove competition in the criminal market. However, in the canon Red Ending; Luke Cage and Spider-Man deduce the whole turf war is a set-up and gets the gangs to make up at the Parley in the Park. If the player chooses the black ending, Spider-Man will realise the whole turf war was a set up and keeps his mouth shut while the two gangs leaders kill each other in a massive and destructive shoot-out in the park, which apparently "solves everything" as there will be no more organised gang crime from each gang with each gang leader dead; in his eyes. Luke Cage is angered by Spider-Man's decisions, and Spider-Man will point out that he asked him to clean up the streets and that's exactly what he did. As night falls, Spider-Man decides to investigate Kingpin Tower when he traces the armour from the assassins trying to kill the gang leaders back to Kingpin, starting Act 2. He finds Black Cat fleeing the area and chases her down to Spector Industries, where he is ambushed by Tech Fliers and Tech Heavies as Black Cat breaks in the building and robs several secret devices and plans. Moon Knight appears and blames Spider-Man for the robbery, before Spider-Man explains the situation and chases after Black Cat, while Moon Knight stays and repairs his security systems for his building. Spider-Man chases, fights, and defeats Black Cat before she storms off in a tantrum. He saves Black Cat from a nasty fall after chasing her down yet again before she slaps him and escapes. He traces her back to her penthouse and haves a heart-to-heart conversation with her over the moonlight. If the player chooses the canon Red Ending, he will gently reject her suggestions of teaming up and dating and swing off to help Moon Knight against Kingpin. If the player chooses the non-canon Black Ending, he will seductively accept her suggestions and team up with Kingpin. No matter who the player chooses to team up with, Spider-Man will work with his partner to stop Kingpin's plans to wreck havoc across the city in an attempt to "corrupt the world and gain money at the same time". ''Kingpin's army will remain at large the whole night, stealing data and information, wreck stock market havoc as well as gain control of it, make money and harass the authorities. When the symbiotes begin to become the main focus, Kingpin will use the opportunity to overwhelm the police force and let it get distracted, and his army can still be seen attacking the police force or battling symbiotes, and Spider-Man can still get involved in these battles, although the police will attack the player due to the events of Hide and Seek. In the midst of the Symbiote Apocalypse, his forces will be seen attacking symbiotes in the area near his tower, which has been powered up with similar technology as S.H.I.E.L.D to repel them. Spider-Man must power down these generators and power them up again just so he can negotiate with Kingpin about Spider-Man and S.H.E.I.L.D forming allies with Kingpin. After this, the Kingpin army will become allies and won't hurt Spider-Man, unless they become infected with a lone parasite. In the canon Red Ending, Kingpin will withdraw his army after the invasion is dealt with and nothing happpens to him after the main story, although Spider-Man states that he will "be back after this is over". ''Kingpin states at one point he will run for mayor after the invasion is ''"said and done". ''If the player chooses the non-canon Final Black Ending, Kingpin remains allies with S.H.E.I.L.D and works with Tinkerer to produce a stronger, infected and controlled Wolverine to kill or bring back Spider-Man. Symbiote Wolverine claims he wants to find and kill Spider-Man. Category:Super Villians